Le monde dans tes yeux, rouge, jaune et noir
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Le monde dans tes yeux, c'est pas du bleu. C'est du rouge, c'est du jaune et c'est du noir.


Yo !

Un petit VaniSo parce qu'il me semble que je n'en ai jamais écrit, alors que ce couple me plaît plutôt.

Écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Enfer » donné par Ahelya.

Bonne lecture !

 **Le monde dans tes yeux, rouge, jaune et noir**

On fonctionne en miroir, tous les deux. Ç'a toujours été comme ça, je crois, depuis le berceau. Normal, non ? On est jumeaux. Alors on grandit ensemble, limite, on fait tout ensemble, et je suis perdu sans toi et, j'espère, t'es perdu sans moi. Moi j'ai tout lâché, t'as vu comme je suis faible, je veux plus sortir, je vis avec toi, ici, et tu rentres le soir et j'ai même pas fait la bouffe ou le ménage, non, mais tu viens, tu me souris avec ton sourire de Ciel, je te souris avec mon sourire de Vanité et tu me regardes dans les yeux, et c'est uniquement là, maintenant, que je vois le monde.

Le monde dans tes yeux, je te jure, c'est pas du bleu, c'est du rouge, brûlant, bouillant comme mon sang qui coule partout, partout, partout dans mes veines quand tu me regardes. Un rouge vif et vermillon et âpre, rouge violence, le rouge de mes organes et de ceux de tout le monde en fait, rouge comme toute l'horreur du monde, comme la sale encre qui te fiche des sales notes tellement dégueulasses qu'elles te font oublier que t'as de la chance d'être à l'école. Rouge comme les yeux du junkie, mes yeux de drogué de toi.

Le monde dans tes yeux, c'est jaune comme mes yeux à moi, comme les plus hautes flammes des bûchers, comme la lame en or qu'on te plante quand même dans le cœur, comme la lumière aveuglante dans une explosion quand tu te demandes « Est-ce que c'est ma voiture qui vient de devenir un cadavre de métal puant ? ». Jaune, jaune pétant comme les pissenlits qu'on finira tous bien par aller bouffer par la racine, comme le vomis étrange sur le carrelage des toilettes à trois heures du matin, jaune vif nucléaire, radioactif, dégueulasse, et tout ce qu'il peut d'y avoir de plus dangereux.

Le monde dans tes yeux, il est plein de noir, d'ombres, noir comme les cheveux que tu m'arraches la nuit, noir comme tes poils pubiens et noire comme le manteau du croque-mort, un noir froid, de deuil, un noir triste et salissant. C'est de la suie, du goudron, du charbon, de la chair humaine brûlée devant moi, de l'horreur en poudre, de la sensualité et du mépris, c'est les mitraillettes des militaires et le sourire du mort. C'est noir comme le sang sous mes ongles, séché et mélangé à ma crasse corporelle. C'est un noir dégueulasse.

Un rouge dégueulasse, un jaune dégueulasse, un noir dégueulasse, t'es mal foutu pour un type qu'à les yeux bleus. Mais c'est ça, dans tes yeux, c'est tes caresses, c'est notre amour, ma dépendance, les massacres, c'es l'Enfer auquel on se condamne tous les soirs, et l'Enfer qu'il y a dehors. Le monde dans tes yeux, c'est ce que j'aime le plus, moi. C'est pas mon Enfer, c'est notre Enfer, à nous deux, au moins là-bas on aura la paix. Toi, tu me regardes comme on regarderait un bout de ciel, tu dis que je suis ton Paradis sur Terre, mais tu le sens, pas vrai ? Que c'est pas là qu'on ira, après, que le bleu dans le jaune de mes pupilles il va se faire bouffer sous le sol, où on aura comme lumière les brûlés vifs qui balancent des bombes et qui virent les gens de chez eux pour des questions d'ethnie. On sera enfin ensemble, tous ensemble, et nous deux plus que les autres on sera ensemble.

Le monde dans tes yeux, noir et rouge et jaune, c'est mon Enfer sur Terre et j'ai hâte de descendre pour de vrai, là où on sait pour de bon qu'on est tous coupables et dans tes bras, des racines de pissenlits jaunes dans la bouche, du sang rouge sur mon dos fouetté, de la suie noire sous mes pieds brûlés je hurlerai JE T'AIME, et ça sera beau, je te le promets, alors fais pas cette tête, regarde-moi, laisse-moi nous imaginer, voilà, et je te laisse croire qu'on a une chance de trouver le ciel.

.

Voilà, c'est un peu confus, mais voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Salut !


End file.
